


Teamwork

by sharkie335



Series: Lessons [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Sex Toys, all the feels, emotional negotiation, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is back, and this time Tony has a request that Steve and Bruce are happy to try to fill.  But apparently that’s not all Tony wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to shaenie for telling me that this story hadn’t completely gone off the rails when the boys started talking about feelings instead of just having sex like they were supposed to!

What had started as a one-off thing at Steve’s request had become more of a semi-regular thing. Every week or two, Steve or Tony would invite Bruce over for dinner. As to what happened after dinner, well, that varied.

Sometimes they just made out on the sofa. Sometimes Bruce would demonstrate another bondage technique on Tony, or Bruce and Tony would team up to reduce Steve to a puddle of lust-addled goo.

All three of them worked hard to make sure that everyone was getting whatever it was that they needed or wanted from the encounters.

Bruce couldn’t help but notice that Tony was the most adventurous of the three of them. It wasn’t really a surprise, when he thought about it. Steve had been a virgin when they’d gotten together, and while Bruce had a fair bit more experience, he hadn’t really had anything resembling a relationship in a long time. And the kinds of things that Tony wanted required a fair amount of trust.

There was no question that Steve was both open-minded and eager to give Tony whatever he wanted, though, so sometimes Bruce found himself in the position of having to slow things down, or even say no to an idea. Since Tony had a plethora of suggestions that were downright filthy, it never seemed to matter very much.

Tonight there hadn’t been any real plan, and Bruce had been thinking something along the idea of handjobs on the sofa. Not necessarily _exciting_ but still good. Between Tony, who had the hands of an engineer, and Steve, whose hands were huge, handjobs had never been quite so good.

But when Tony had urged them to go to the bedroom, he’d gone along willingly enough. Tony’s bed was easily big enough to hold the other guy, much less Bruce. Besides, he had recently made some very fine memories of that bed.

He’d gotten over the slight embarrassment that he’d originally felt about being naked next to Steve. The man was the pinnacle of human perfection – the fact that Bruce didn’t quite match up didn’t seem to matter to either Steve or Tony.

Tony was the first one naked, and he crawled up the mattress to claim the middle of the bed, winking at Bruce and grinning at Steve. “I want to be the filling tonight,” he said with a laugh.

Steve shook his head ruefully, but Tony’s tactlessness didn’t stop either Bruce or Steve from joining him on the bed, their bodies pressed up close. “Okay, filling,” Steve said with a trace of amusement, “Do you have a preference in just what kind of sandwich we’re making? Other than Tony-flavored, that is.”

“Actually, yeah,” and Bruce noticed that Tony hesitated for the briefest second before he said, “I want you both inside me.”

“Um, yes?” Bruce said. “That’s kind of what you meant, I had assumed.”

“No,” Tony looked frustrated at Bruce not immediately getting it. “I want you both to fuck me. You know, at the same time.”

Bruce couldn’t do anything but blink in surprise for a moment. Steve just looked puzzled, and there was no way that Bruce was going to explain this one – it was _all_ on Tony as far as he was concerned. “You’re going to have to spell that out for Steve,” Bruce said.

Tony turned to face Steve, his back and ass pressing close to Bruce as he did. Bruce ran his hand over Tony’s side. He had no particular objection to Tony’s suggestion, but he knew it wasn’t going to be quite that simple, either.

Tony said, “I want you to open me up, get me good and loose,” and yeah, there went Steve, glazing over at the thought of playing with Tony’s fine ass. “And then I want to climb on top of you, and take you inside, but before you start moving, I want Bruce to push in too, so that his cock is right next to yours. And then I want you both to fuck me at the same time.”

“Can you _do_ that?” Steve looked slightly scandalized, but sounded like he was intrigued at the thought.

“Of course you can,” Tony said, blithely, waving a hand as if to dispel any objections that either of them might have.

“Tony, have _you_ actually done this before?” Bruce asked, deciding that he needed to know if this was experience or fantasy he was dealing with. “Or just seen it in porn?”

“Um,” and Bruce knew without even being able to see Tony’s face that he was deliberately not meeting Steve’s gaze. He also knew that Tony wouldn’t lie to Steve.

“Tony?” Steve asked.

“Well, no,” Tony admitted. “But I really, really, _really_ want to.”

Steve sighed and kissed Tony’s forehead before looking past him to Bruce. “What about you?” he asked.

Bruce shrugged. “Not this specifically, but things that are similar enough that I think we could _attempt_ it safely.” He kissed Tony’s ear, and then said, “But it may not happen tonight, and it may not happen at all if I don’t think we can do it without hurting you. Okay?”

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Tony scoffed.

“Tony, you agree or I won’t even try,” Bruce said. “I’m not going to take that risk.”

Before Tony could argue any more, Steve added, “I agree with Bruce, Tony. I won’t do something that might really injure you.”

Tony gave a heartfelt sigh, but nodded and said, “Fine. I agree. Can we get on with the touching portion of the evening now?”

Steve chuckled and leaned down to give Tony a deep kiss, which Bruce watched with interest. Tony and Steve were beautiful together, and Bruce felt privileged that he even got to see them like this, much less participate.

He lowered his head to feather kisses along the ridge of Tony’s shoulder, nipping at the join where it met his neck. At that, Tony reached back and grabbed Bruce’s hip, pulling him even closer.

When Steve released Tony’s mouth, it was to smile at Bruce in a completely besotted way that Bruce had become familiar with. Steve almost always looked that way after kissing Tony. And Bruce was starting to think that he occasionally saw it when Steve kissed Bruce, too.

“So how do we do this?” Steve asked.

Bruce said, “We’re going to need something a little thicker than your usual lube. Did you think that far ahead, Tony?”

Tony chuckled. “What do you take me for? I got some stuff – it’s in the drawer.”

Steve turned over and opened the nightstand drawer on his side of the bed and peered in. It only took him a second to locate the bottle that Tony had apparently been talking about, and when Tony nodded, he handed it over to Bruce.

Bruce took it and poured a bit on his fingers – it’d do. Turning his attention back to Steve, he said, “For this to work, Tony’s going to have to be relaxed - _really_ relaxed. And we’re going to have to work him open past where you usually stop.”

Nodding seriously, Steve said, “I’ve got an idea for getting started.” Then to Tony, he added, “Roll over on your stomach.”

Tony seemed to guess exactly what Steve had in mind, because he said, “Oh, yeah,” softly, and immediately rolled on his belly, spreading his legs.

Both Bruce and Steve laughed softly at just how eager Tony was, but before Tony could get offended, Steve had started kissing his way down Tony’s back. Bruce watched, figuring that, yeah, rimming Tony would be a good way to get started.

Before Steve had even gotten to Tony’s ass, Tony was swearing and begging him to hurry the fuck up already. Bruce got his attention by kissing him for a second, and then said, “Tony, if you want this, you’ve got to relax. It’s not going to happen fast, and yelling at Steve to hurry up isn’t going to actually do you any good.”

Tony opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a drawn out moan of “Yesssss…”

A glance down showed Bruce that Steve had spread the cheeks of Tony’s ass and was licking delicately at his hole, and Tony _loved_ that, if the expression on his face was any indication.

Not wanting to feel left out, Bruce went back to kissing Tony as his hand rubbed a soothing path down his spine, over and over again. He could tell every time Steve did something new, though, because Tony – always responsive in bed – would shudder and moan into Bruce’s mouth.

Steve kept it up an impressively long time, long past Tony writhing against the sheets and whimpering in pleasure, but Bruce finally saw him kneel up and wipe a hand over his face. That was Bruce’s cue to ask, “Tony? You ready for us to go on?”

Tony nodded. “What’s next, boss man?”

Bruce flashed a quick grin. It wasn’t true ordinarily, but right now he was the only one who had a clue what he was doing, so he guessed it was a reasonable enough thing to say. Holding up the bottle of slick, he asked Steve, “You want to start or should I?”

“You could both do it,” Tony said.

“And we probably will,” Bruce replied, “But we’re still going to start with just one finger.”

“Oh, come on,” Tony said. “I get fucked all the time! By him!” He waved vaguely at Steve still kneeling behind him. “I can _definitely_ start with more than a _finger_.”

Bruce didn’t have to say anything at all, because Steve took the bottle and flipped open the cap. The sound seemed to short circuit Tony’s brain, which was actually amusing to watch. For a second, the only sound was Steve slicking up his fingers. “Thick,” he said.

“Yeah,” Bruce said. “Go ahead and give him two so he won’t whine.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know I never whine,” Tony said – or whined, more accurately. But then his eyes got big and sucked in a breath, and Bruce knew that Steve had just slid his fingers inside Tony’s hole.

As Steve worked his fingers in and out of Tony, Bruce went back to kissing and touching him. He was a little concerned that if they couldn’t actually do this, Tony would be really upset, but put that off in a little corner of his mind so that he could focus on the feeling of skin under his fingers and Tony’s lips under his mouth.

He broke off just enough to ask Steve, “How many fingers do you usually give him before you fuck him?”

Steve’s answer wasn’t a surprise, honestly. “Depends on how hard he’s begging, but I prefer to go with at least three.”

“Okay.” Thinking was hard with all of his blood in his dick, but Bruce tried to focus. “I think if we can get three of your fingers and maybe two of mine in, this will _probably_ work.”

Tony broke in to say, “I’m ready for another one. C’mon, give it to me already.”

Bruce could hear the smile in Steve’s voice when he said, “But maybe I like doing this. We’re trying to give you what you want, but shouldn’t we get to play too?”

“You’ll get to play with your cock up my ass,” Tony said. “But if you won’t add one, I bet Bruce will. Won’t you, Bruce?”

“I suppose that’s okay,” Steve said. “If Bruce wants to, that is?”

In answer, Bruce held out his hand for Steve to slick up one of his fingers. He thought about teasing Tony a little more, but instead just pushed it in slowly next to Steve’s fingers.

Logically, Bruce knew that three fingers wasn’t that big a stretch for Tony, especially not as often as he got fucked, but the loud groan and roll of Tony’s hips managed to derail thought for a long moment.

With everything they’d done, Bruce had shied away from fucking Tony. There was part of him that he thought that that was something that should be saved for just the two of them, but here he was, with his finger twisting around Steve’s, opening Tony up for the two of them to be inside of him.

Tony was moaning softly, his hips rocking as Steve and Bruce slowly worked him open. He was hot and tight and slick inside, and thinking about pushing his cock in there was making Bruce a little light headed. Or maybe that was the effect of all of his blood being in his dick.

When they were moving easily, Bruce looked up at Steve, still kneeling between Tony’s legs. “We could add another now, I think,” he said. “But go slow, okay? And make sure to add more lube.”

Steve nodded seriously, and Bruce watched as he poured more lube where their fingers were sliding into Tony’s body. Steve’s fingers flexed, and Bruce could feel as the tip of another slowly started to slide inside Tony. Tony gasped, but before Steve or Bruce could worry, he let it out in a low groan. “Okay?” Bruce asked, just to be on the safe side.

“So very okay,” Tony said, his voice breathy. “Feel so full, so good.”

“You’re going to get even fuller,” Steve said as he started to move his fingers slowly. 

Tony groaned again, and Bruce would have been satisfied to keep opening him up, but Tony turned his face away from Bruce and whispered, “Want this so bad.”

The words themselves weren’t worrying, but the fact that he seemed to feel the need to hide them _was_. Bruce lifted his head to meet Steve’s gaze, and saw concern on his face as well. They couldn’t just leave this alone, but Bruce didn’t feel like he should step in the middle, either.

He and Steve stared at each other for a moment, and Bruce did his damndest to telegraph that thought to him. Apparently Steve had telepathy among his many talents, because he asked, “Tony? You’re getting what you want. What’s wrong?”

When Tony didn’t answer, both Bruce and Steve stopped moving. A Tony who wouldn’t talk was worrying in the extreme. “Tony?” Steve said again. “Come on, talk to us. You know you’re not going to upset us.”

They held the silent, frozen tableau for a long moment. It didn’t surprise Bruce that Tony was the first to break - he didn’t know if he would have been able to stay silent in Tony’s position - but his words felt like a punch to the chest. “It might. Upset you, that is,” Tony said, his voice quiet and hesitant.

“Do you want us to stop?” Bruce asked, even though he doubted that was it. “Too much?”

“Fuck, no,” Tony said, his face still turned away. “In fact - I’ll answer, but only if you guys start moving again. It’ll make it easier, maybe?”

The tenor of the evening had changed radically, but when Steve started moving his fingers, Bruce followed suit. “Okay,” Steve said, as his fingers slid in and out slowly. “Tell me - us - what’s going on in your head, Tony. Or this goes no further.”

“What if I said,” Tony took a deep breath. “That I want this to go further. A lot further?”

Bruce suspected that he looked just as unsure as Steve. “You’re going to have both of us up your ass, Tony,” Bruce said. “I’m a little confused on how much further you think this can go?”

“It’s not that.” Tony squirmed between them, which apparently put some very good pressure on him, from the sound he made. “It’s that I, um, kinda want you here all the time?”

Well. That was a surprise to Bruce. Apparently Tony wasn’t talking about physically, but emotionally, and that was not a conversation that he thought should be happening right now. But when he looked to Steve, Steve didn’t look surprised or shocked by what Tony was saying.

His words just confirmed it. “Tony, we talked about this. We weren’t going to have this conversation in bed.”

“But - “ Steve pushed in a little harder with his fingers, and Tony swallowed audibly. “Yeah, I guess. It just - I _want_.”

“I know, babe,” Steve said. “But later, okay?”

Bruce cut in. “I think I’m really confused right now. There’s a conversation you’re having that I feel like I should maybe be involved in?”

“Steve?” Tony said softly. “I don’t want to wait. I think we should have this conversation first and then see where we go?”

Steve heaved a sigh and pulled his fingers out. “Okay, but we’re not going to have it like this. If we’re going to talk about this, we’re all going to sit up and face each other.”

Following Steve’s lead, Bruce pulled out as well, and grabbed one of the baby wipes off the nightstand to wipe off his hand. Steve started to shift from between Tony’s thighs, but before he could move all the way, a thought occurred to Bruce. “Is this conversation one where we’re likely to not want to continue after?” he asked, trying to hide just how much the thought dismayed him. 

Tony shook his head. “Not because of me,” he said. 

Steve seemed to agree with Tony, so Bruce suggested, “Uh, if it wouldn’t be too distracting, maybe we should use one of your toys while we talk? Or we’re going to have to start all over.” He paused. “Unless you really don’t want any touching going on while we’re doing this.”

“I’d just as soon have it while we were fucking,” Tony said with what sounded like a forced laugh. “So no objection to the idea from me.”

Steve opened his mouth to say something, and then just shrugged. “If it’s okay with Tony,” he said.

So Bruce opened the bottom nightstand drawer, where he knew that Steve and Tony kept their toys. Pulling out a largish plug, he eyed it with some bemusement. “You okay with this one?” he asked.

This time, Tony’s laugh was a lot less forced. “That’s actually my favorite,” he said. Bruce handed it to Steve who slowly slid it into Tony, twisting it slightly to seat it firmly. Tony groaned once it was in, and again as Steve shifted so that they could all sit up in a rough triangle, facing each other. Both Tony and Steve looked serious, and it was making Bruce really fucking nervous.

“Okay...” he said, looking from Tony to Steve and back again. “Someone want to tell me why we’re having a conversation instead of having sex? I don’t object, I’m just very confused.”

Tony looked at Steve, who just shook his head and said, “You wanted to do this now. It’s all your show.”

The silence following that lasted long enough that it began to grow uncomfortable, before Tony blurted out, “We don’t just want you here sometimes.”

Bruce had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach of what Tony meant by that. But he tried to play it off a little, saying, “I do live here - one floor down, remember?”

Steve took Tony’s hand and gave it a squeeze, but still didn’t say anything. Tony closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said, “We want you to move in here, with us. Sleep here, with us. _Be here_ , with us. Not just sometimes. Not just on a whim, but because this is your home, your bed.”

A knot was forming in Bruce’s throat, and he swallowed hard to try and dispel it. Meeting Steve’s eyes, he asked, “Is this what you want too?”

There was an extended pause while Steve visibly tried to figure out exactly what he wanted to say. Bruce didn’t try to hurry him in any way - this was too important to rush. Finally Steve said, “I _think_ so? I... care about you a great deal. I’m just not sure how this would actually work in any sort of permanent capacity.” Steve reached out with his free hand to take one of Bruce’s. “But I really would like to try.”

“You know,” Tony broke in. “I’ve done all sorts of relationships, ranging from one night stands to long term open relationships, and what we have right now is already more stable than almost any of them.” Tony paused for a second, and Bruce couldn’t help thinking about Pepper. “I think that if we’re willing to be honest with each other, we can make it work.”

“I - “ Bruce didn’t really know what to say. He’d worked so hard to avoid any hopes of a long-term relationship - disappointment was a bad thing for him - and so to be handed the possibility on a silver platter was overwhelming.

Tony took a deep breath, which apparently made the plug do interesting things if the way he squirmed was any indication. “I think maybe you’re overthinking this,” he said, when he’d caught his breath again. “Bruce, do you want to try to do this? Yes or no, gut instinct.”

“Yes,” came out of Bruce’s mouth without thought, and he flushed immediately at how needy he probably sounded. “But I don’t want to come between you,” he added.

“You don’t know how many nights we’ve spent talking about you, so you have no idea just how integral you are to our relationship _already_ ,” Tony said. “The difference is that you’d be here, instead of a fantasy.”

“And you’re not going to come between us,” Steve added. “I may not be completely certain of how this is going to work, but I _am_ certain of that. In some ways, I think you’ll make Tony’s and my relationship stronger, because we’d have to actually talk about it when something bothers us. And that applies to all of us.” He squeezed Bruce’s hand. “You’d need to speak up too. That includes telling us now if we’re - or Tony, more specifically - are being too pushy.”

“Okay,” Bruce said. “I think I’d like to try, but maybe take it a little slower than me moving in right away? Can we do that?” He focused his attention on Steve for a moment. “I kind of think that if this is going to work it needs to work in all the permutations, because we’re not always all going to be here. Maybe... we should try some one on one time? Would that be okay?”

Steve smiled. “That’s pretty much what I was thinking, so I’m pretty sure that can be arranged.”

Just then, Tony grabbed Bruce’s free hand and squeezed. “Yay, we’re going to try it. Now, I’ve been very patiently waiting to get fucked by my two favorite guys. You think we could get back to that?”

Both Bruce and Steve laughed, but Tony had a point. So Bruce’s mind turned to logistics. “You wanted to be on top of Steve, right?” he asked.

“Well, to be honest, he’s the only one who’s going to be able to hold two other people up,” Tony said.

“True,” Bruce said. “Why don’t you lie down?” he asked Steve, who obeyed quickly. 

As soon as Steve was settled, Tony started to shift so that he could straddle Steve’s waist, but he gasped as he moved. “You okay?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, but, uh... we need to take the plug out before I move,” Tony said.

Bruce already had his hand on the toy to pull it out, but he was curious. “Why?”

“Because it’s going to make me come if you don’t?”

That seemed like a good reason to Bruce, so he slowly pulled the plug out of Tony, setting it aside as Tony settled into place. Bruce grabbed the lube and poured some onto Steve’s hand. “Three fingers,” he said.

He assumed that Steve said something in agreement, but he couldn’t be sure, since he was distracted by watching Steve slide his fingers inside Tony’s hole. Tony groaned, his head dropping forward, as Steve started to move in and out slowly. 

Bruce wanted to touch, but couldn’t decide _what_. Not only was Tony right there, but so was Steve’s cock, hard and leaking. Finally, he figured that he had two hands, why make a decision? He slicked up both hands, and as he added one of his fingers to the three already in Tony, he wrapped the other hand around Steve’s cock, stroking lightly.

This time, they groaned in unison. Bruce couldn’t really blame them - even with the break they’d taken to talk (He wasn’t going to think about that right now. Really.) there had already been a hell of a lot of foreplay. As he twisted his finger around Steve’s, opening Tony wider, he said, “You doing okay, there, Tony?”

“Yeah...” Tony said, voice breathless and clearly overwhelmed. “Soon?”

“Need to stretch you a little more,” Bruce said. “We don’t want to hurt you.”

“A little pain isn’t a bad thing,” Tony said. 

“There’s a difference from it burning a little and actual physical damage,” Bruce said. “And if I think we’re risking the latter, we’re going to stop. Right?”

Tony huffed a sigh. “I know you’re not going to do damage to me, and I promise to tell you if it’s really too much for me. But I feel like I’ve been hard for hours, and if someone doesn’t do more than finger me soon, I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

Steve chuckled, and even Bruce couldn’t hold back a grin. “You’re hardly in a position to be dictating terms,” Bruce said, but he let go of Steve’s cock to add yet more slick to his fingers. “But I think if you ask nicely, I might be willing to give you another finger.”

There wasn’t even a pause before Tony said, “Please, Bruce. Get me ready for both of you. I want that so much, you don’t even know.”

Bruce leaned forward and kissed Tony’s back. “It’ll happen, Tony. We’ll get there. Just relax.”

When Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly, Bruce twisted his fingers around, trying to work in another. It was so tight that he was really worried that it was hurting Tony and Tony was hiding it. He couldn’t see Tony’s face to check his reactions, and he knew only too well that Tony could hide pain if he really wanted. “Keep talking, Tony,” he said, needing some way to try and gauge how Tony really was.

“I’ve got five fingers in my ass and you want me to talk?” Tony laughed a little. “It’s incredible already and I don’t even have your cocks in me.”

Both Bruce and Steve kept their fingers moving, slow, tiny thrusts that were opening Tony incrementally. The tight clench around Bruce’s fingers was slowly letting up, his fingers moving easier, though not actually easy. 

“One day,” Tony said, as they kept moving, “I’m going to want one of you to fist me. Something else I’ve never done, but always wanted. God, this is good.”

Bruce was really not surprised to hear that. Tony was definitely always interested in more, and yeah, if this worked, fisting wouldn’t be an unreasonable thing to try. And the mental image of having his whole hand inside Tony made him realize that he could really go for that as well.

Peeking over Tony’s shoulder to meet Steve’s eyes, Bruce tried to gauge how Steve was handling what was happening. Steve was biting his lip, his eyes huge in his face as they kept going. When he realized that Bruce was looking at him, he swallowed hard, and said, “Bruce, I think maybe we could try now?”

Before Bruce could respond, Tony said, “Yes. Yes, now would be good. Right now.”

There was part of Bruce that wanted to wait a little longer, that was afraid that this wasn’t going to work, or that Tony would be hurt. But Bruce knew that at this point it was either going to work or it wasn’t, and to try and slow it down any further would be unfair to all of them.

So he slowly pulled his fingers out of Tony, and said to Steve, “Okay. We’ll give it a shot. Condoms?”

“In the drawer,” Tony said. “Steve and I don’t use them, though. And if this works out, that’s something else we’ll talk about.”

“Later,” Steve said, obviously distracted. While Bruce got out a condom and rolled it on, Steve continued to tease Tony with his fingers. When Steve finally pulled them away, Tony fucking whimpered and it was beautiful.

“How do we do this?” Steve asked Bruce, meeting his eyes over Tony’s shoulder.

They were pretty much in position now, Bruce figured. “You need to slide in first,” he said, and then watched as Steve hooked his hands under Tony’s thighs to lift him. Tony started to reach behind to guide Steve in, but Bruce beat him there, wrapping his hand around the base of Steve’s cock and holding him steady as Steve lowered Tony into place.

Tony made a harsh cry as Steve bottomed out inside of him. “Fuck,” he said. He shifted slightly; lifting up and then lowering himself back down, and then turned to look at Bruce over his shoulder. “Right now,” he demanded. “I need it _right now_.”

Bruce thought about teasing him a little, but he was as almost as turned on as Tony, and he hadn’t even been touched. Slicking more lube over the condom, he said to Tony. “Lean forward - face to face with Steve. Give him a kiss.”

Nodding eagerly, Tony did just that, as Bruce shuffled forward, his knees bracketing Steve’s thighs. He pressed up close against Tony, and lined up carefully. “Deep breath in,” he said, and then when Tony had obeyed, said, “And let it out slowly.”

As Tony breathed out, Bruce pushed forward. He was gentle at first, but it became almost instantly obvious that that wasn’t going to work, so he applied more pressure. When he slid through the ring of muscle though, he echoed Tony’s earlier cry.

It was tight, so tight, and hot, and he already wanted to come so bad he was ready to implode. And all he’d gotten in was the head of his cock. But first, before he tried for anything more, he said, “Tony? All good up there?”

“Give me a second,” Tony said. “It’s good but it’s an awful lot.”

“I’ll just hang around down here, not doing much of anything,” Steve said, humor lacing his voice, and Tony laughed. As he did, Bruce slid in another inch.

Slowly, incrementally, Bruce worked his way inside, but finally he was as deep as he could get. The sensation was _amazing_ \- being held so tight by Tony, pressed so close to Steve that he could feel it when the other man breathed. 

Tony was making tiny sounds and shifting slightly, and every movement echoed in the clench around Bruce’s cock. But from the angle Bruce was at, he couldn’t tell if it was pleasure or pain for Tony. “Tony, you okay? If it’s too much, tell me.”

Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly before answering. “I’m okay. It’s just really, really intense. But someone needs to start moving right _now_.”

Bruce ran his hands up Tony’s back and gripped his shoulders. “You two stay still for a moment. Let me try to move first.” He waited till he heard sounds of assent from both Steve and Tony before he gave a gentle thrust.

Tony hissed, “Yes,” which Bruce took as permission to do again and again. 

Once he’d started to set a slow rhythm, he said, “Steve, do you think you can move? Not real hard, but...”

“Yeah,” Steve said, and then he started to thrust up. It wasn’t quite counterpoint to Bruce’s rhythm but from Tony’s point of view must have been pretty damn good, since he cried out in pleasure.

This wasn’t going to take long as it was too intense for all of them, but Bruce was determined to make it last as long as possible. He tried every mental trick in the book - reciting the atomic weights of the elements, the molecular notations for various substances - but it didn’t really matter. He was going to come and _soon_. “Steve, are you close?” he managed to gasp out.

“Unbelievably,” Steve answered, and yeah, when Bruce forced open his eyes (when had he closed them?) he saw that Steve was sweating and red-faced. 

“Touch Tony. Jerk him off,” Bruce ordered without thinking. He almost immediately bit it back - what had he been thinking? But Steve didn’t object. He just wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock and started to stroke.

“Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god,” Tony chanted as Steve touched him, as they both fucked him. “I’m - I’m - “ and then he was coming, shooting over Steve’s fist, and as he came, he clenched down even harder on Steve and Bruce.

It was apparently more than enough for Steve, because Bruce could feel Steve’s cock jerk against his as Steve gasped out his own orgasm. It was more than Bruce could take, and he pushed in hard one last time before letting his own overtake him.

For a long suspended moment they all just stayed frozen in place, aftershocks ripping through all three of them. Steve recovered first, and carefully lifted Tony so that both he and Bruce slipped out of Tony’s body. 

Tony moaned, his eyes shut, and he let Steve manhandle him over on his side in the middle of the bed, curled up against Steve’s shoulder. Bruce busied himself with disposing of the condom, trying to put off getting out of bed, but when he went to stand up, Tony said, “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“Um,” Bruce said cleverly.

“What part of staying in this bed did you miss?” Tony asked. “Now lay down on the other side of me. My back is cold.”

Bruce was fairly certain that he’d said he needed time, but he supposed that given the intensity of what they’d just done, staying the night wouldn’t be a bad thing. So he climbed into position with limbs made leaden with exhaustion, and curled around Tony. His arm stretched across Tony’s waist, holding him, and then Steve laced his fingers through Bruce’s, so that they both surrounded Tony.

Tomorrow there were going to be emotional conversations and relationship negotiations, but for right now, he could just sleep with Steve and Tony. And maybe dream.


End file.
